1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trivia games and more particularly pertains to a new movie quote trivia game for providing entertainment by attempting to guess information associated with a quote in a movie.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trivia games is known in the prior art. More specifically, trivia games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,066,016; 5,735,522; 5,121,928; 4,907,808; 1,616,328; and U.S. Patent Des. 265,217.
In these respects, the movie quote trivia game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing entertainment by attempting to guess information associated with a quote in a movie.